Tudo tem um talvez
by Julh Potter
Summary: Fanfic pós Hogwarts. Harry e Gina vão para o sétimo ano na escola e namoram sério, mas com vários obstáculos para ultrapassar. Ron e Hermione começam a namorar também; mas parece que Hermione não gosta nada das brigas e toma atitudes importunas.
1. Apenas o começo

Capítulo 1 de Tudo tem um talvez

Era dia dia 29 de Agosto, Harry e Hermione iriam para a Toca para passar os últimos dias de férias. Eles teriam que voltar à Hogwarts para terminar o seu último ano, mas dessa vez, talvez seria bem menos complicado... TALVEZ !

Harry estava muito tenso, ele não sabia se seu namoro com Gina ainda continuaria de pé, então , ele iria dizer que a amava esta noite, e se desse certo,eles voltariam. Mas estava com medo de Gina não o amar mais, chegar lá e encontrar o seu novo namorado, mais alto, mais bonito, mais forte...

Hermione estava exatamente como Harry estava, ela estava pensando que Ron achava que aquele beijo na Câmara Secreta foi só por impulso, então faria a mesmo coisa que Harry ia abrir seus sentimentos de uma vez, e se ele a amasse também, talvez ficariam juntos... TALVEZ

- Harry querido ! Hermione, venham podem entrar - cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley - Querem jantar ?

- Não obrigada - responde Mione

- Comemos antes de vir para cá !

Eles entraram na casa e cumprimentaram todos, mas claro estava faltando 3 Weasleys : Fred que havia sido morto por um comensal na Batalha de Hogwarts; Gina e Ron, que a Sra. Weasley disse que estavam no quarto de Ron conversando, pois já tinham jantado !

Harry e Hermione subiram até o quarto de Ron, eles bateram na porta e Gina abriu a porta, ela deu um grito de surpresa e chamou Ron. Ela abraçou Hermione, mas quando foi abraçar Harry, foi mais demorado, com mais emoção, talvez até com mais amor... TALVEZ.

Harry puxou Gina para fora do quarto, queria falar com ela no quintal da A Toca, já que estava vazio, poderiam conversar e talvez, poderiam voltar a ser aquele casal feliz a animado que Hogwarts já viu .

Quando chegaram lá, Harry já tinha coragem o suficiente para contar o que queria :

- Gina, você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta nesse tempo que passei fora

- Eu sei ! - disse abrindo um grande sorisso - Também senti saudade... e muita !

- Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa, que eu to segurando a muito tempo

- Eu também tenho, mas é melhor eu fazer do que falar !

- Gina, eu...

Mas, não deu tempo de Harry terminar a frase e Gina já tinha colocado seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijou.

Eles já tinham perdido o fôlego, mas não pararam :

- Te amo - falaram em uma sincronia perfeita entre os beijos

- Isso quer dizer que me quer de voltar ?- perguntou Harry como num sussuro, já que tinham se distanciado com toda aquela guerra e talvez ela pensasse que tinha terminado

- Isso já não está bem claro ? - respondeu a ruiva - Bobinho !

E continuaram a namorar ali no quintal por mais uns 15 minutos depois resolveram subir para ver como Ron e Hermione estavam.

Quando chegaram e abriram a porta, para a surpresa dos dois que estavam abraçados. Ron e Hermione estavam sentados, na cama, dando um beijo tão intenso que só faltavam se engolir ali mesmo !

Gina tinha o prazer de interromper isso, e por íncrivel que pareça, Hary também. Eles bateram na porta aberta :

- Com licençinhaaa ! hahahahaaha

Ron e Hermione se assustaram e se separaram rapidamente assim que viram o casal lá fora dando gargalhadas.

- Eeer... hum... - Ron gaguejou,não sabia o que dizer

- Estamos namorando !- Hermione disse rapidamente

- É ela resumiu tudo

- Tudo bem ! - disseram os dois levantando as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados - Não são os únicos !

Eles ficaram conversando ali, a noite inteirinha. Até que a Sra. Weasley subiu e mandou todos para a cama, já que ela tinha conjurado 4 camas de casal para dar uma colher de chá para eles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Era dia 1 de setembro, 9:30 da manhã, e todos estavam se preparando para voltar a Hogwarts e completar o sétimo ano. Gina tinha feito o seu 6 ano quando Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham saído para procurar as horcruxes. Então eles ficariam na mesma sala de aula e se formariam juntos.

Chegaram 15 minutos antes do Expresso de Hogwarts partir e, por sorte, encontraram a penúltima cabine do trem totalmente vazia, sem ninguém para perturbar e nem interromper nada.

De repente, enquanto Harry estava fazendo cócegas na cintura de Gina, e Ron e Hermione estava escondidos atrás de uma exemplar realmente grande de 'Quidditch through the ages', Gina percebeu que tinha alguém observando na porta de vidro da cabine.

- Harry... ai Harry para de fazer cócegas- disse Gina - Tem alguém na porta

- É a Cho !- disse ele- Eu vou lá perguntar o que ela quer

- Eu vou com você !

- Claro !- disse ele em um suspiro

Eles com certeza, absoluta já sabiam o que Cho Chang queria, já que estava com os olhos marejados de água.

- Harry eu...- começou a falar a morena - Parabéns !

- Pelo que ? - perguntou Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo

- Pelo namoro, pelo que vi vocês voltaram a namorar.

- Ah ! É , isso mesmo, voltamos há 1 semana - disse Gina encarando ela com desgosto

Gina percebeu que várias garotas olhavam para Harry com o olhar de com-certeza-vou-convidar-ele-para-sair, e deu logo um basta nisso com um pequeno grito e um gesto.

- EI POVO DE HOGWARTS- gritou Gina com raiva- QUERO QUE TODOS SAIBAM QUE HARRY POTTER ESTÁ NAMORANDO E SEMPRE ESTARÁ NAMORANDO COMIGO, GINA WEASLEY , ENTÃO PODE IR TIRANDO O OLHO PORQUE ELE É MEU NAMORADO ! - logo em seguida ela pegou ele e o beijou para que todos pudessem ver, e as garotas soltaram um muxoxo, ela estava certa, todas estavam afim de Harry

- Porque fez isso ?- perguntou Harry totalmente surpreso com o ato de Gina

- Não viu que todas essas meninas estavam olhando para você? Elas tem que saber que você tem namorada né !

Harry só suspirou, não poderia reprimir Gina ou ela ficaria com o rosto mais vermelhos que os seu cabelos. E ele com certeza não queria isso !

Todos se surpreenderam quando Ron e Hermione saíram da cabine de mãos dadas e atravessaram o trem para procurar o carrinho de doces e comprar algumas tortinhas de abóbora, o que recebeu vários gritinhos nervosos e suspiros de surpresa, todos não paravam de apontar para as mãos dadas.O pior nem foi isso, foi realmente quando Ron para seu braço pelos ombros de Hermione e ela envolveu a cintura dele com um dos braços, já que a outra mão estava entrelaçando a mão que Ron envolvera seus ombros.

Eles voltaram para a cabine, e Hermione teve que enfeitiçar tudo para que ninguém pudesse vê-los nem ouvi-los. Eles talvez seriam os casais mais falados de Hogwarts... TALVEZ.

Quando já estavam em mais da metade do caminho para chegar na escola, eles viram duas pessoas na porta, era Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood batendo na porta.

- Oi Neville, oi Luna - cumprimentou todos juntos

- Oi à todos- disse Luna com sua voz sonhadora

- Quer dizer que todos agora somos casais, hã !- disse Neville

- Você e Luna estam namorando ?- perguntou Gina surpresa

- Estamos, começamos 2 dias depois da Batalha de Hogwarts

- Parabéns, cara - disse Harry

Todos eles sabiam que Neville sempre foi louco por Luna, mas parece que ela nem sabia que ele existia, só foi percber isso direito quando ele salvou sua vida em seu 4 ano de Hogwarts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eles chegaram em Hogwarts e já estava bem escuro, como Ron e Hermione eram monitores, teriam que levar os novos alunos de Hogwarts para os barcos e encaminhá-los para o dormitório da Grifinória se fosse o caso.

Neville e Luna se despediram, queriam ficar sozinhos por um tempo mas não dão certo, tinha muitos e bruxos e bruxas ali que dava para se perder !

Mas no final das contas eles acabaram gostando, Harry e Gina poderiam ficar sozinhos e conversar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu naquela tarde no trem, já que ele tinha várias perguntas e ela teria que responder.

- Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo no trem ?- perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes- pode me explicar por favor ?

- Praticamente todas as meninas no trem estavam olhando para você, e... e...e...

- E o que Gina ? Diga

- Eu fiquei com ciúmes de você, elas tinham que saber que você estava comigo e isso me deu um excesso de raiva. Só queria que elas soubessem que você é meu ! Que vamos namorar atéo final do ano,que vamos trabalhar juntos, que vamos nos casar, que vamos ter uma família, que vamos envelhecer juntos e...

- Shhhhhh - interrompeu ele pondo o dedo indicador em seus lábios - Prometo que vamos fazer tudo isso se você não fizer isso nunca mais. Eu te amo

- Promete ?

- É claro que sim minha ruivinha !

- E me ama de verdade não ?

- E claro que sim... amor - sussurou em seu ouvido

Eles se deram um beijo suave para que ninguém perturbasse e saíram abraçados do trem para pegar uma caruagem à Testrálios para irem até o Castelo.

O banquete foi bom, só que estava faltando um diretor ótimo, que tinha sido substituído pela diretora McGonagall e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Snape. Eles ainda não sabia o novo do novo professor mas saberiam no dia seguinto, já que teriam Poções, História da Magia, Feitiços e DCAT para serem mais breves.

Quando tudo acabou, foram para os dormitórios dormir em suas camas de dossel, dessa vez nem Gina e nem Hermione invadiram nada. Estavam cansadas demais e não dormiram, apenas desmaiaram de sono, todos queriam dormir bem para para um novo dia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

n/a : e aí gostaram ? ficou legal , deixem rewies.

Eu dedico esse capítulo mais a fic inteira para minha melhor amiga, Barbara que se mudou a pouco tempo da cidade que eu moro para outra bem distante e sinto muito a sua falta. Espero que goste Barbara.


	2. Relembrando momentos inesquecíveis

Chapter 2 - Tudo tem um talvez

Harry e Gina tinham um plano : dormir cedo para acordar mais cedo que todos os alunos da Grifinória. Poderiam passar um tempo nos jardins,passear, conversar... enfim, o tempo era deles.

Eles decidiram ir para os jardins, não tinha ninguém lá, todos ainda estavam dormindo e estava super seguro lá já que McGonagall tinha aumentado os campos de força.

Gina estava graciosa essa manhã, seus cabelos ruivos lisos balançando com o vento e refletindo na luz do sol, seus olhos castanhos claros estavam brilhosos que fazia qualquer um sorrir. E esses lábios, Harry desejava aqueles lábios mais do que tudo nesse momento. Mais ele queria curtir esse tempo e conversar um pouco com ela. Ele a segurou pela cintura e ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou. Beijou intensamente como se pedissem aquilo e saciassem sua sede.

- Harry diz alguma coisa !- disse a ruiva segurando a mão dele

- Alguma coisa... - disse ele rindo - Mas eu prefiro só te beijar - disse dando um beijo estalado na boca dela

- Ai para !- respondeu ela dando um tapa de leve no ombro dele - conversa comigo !

Harry não queria conversar,só queria olhar para ela,para seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu rosto. Ele estava louco por ela. Ele sabia que ele seria sempre dela e ela sabia que ele seria só dela. Ele tinha algo a dizer mais não sabia se tinha que disser agora. Soaria estranho, soaria que ele estava desperado e ele com certeza não queria isso .

- Então, vamos sentar naquela árvore ali ?- perguntou Harry

- Por que ?

- Aquele é minha árvore favorita do jardim. Foi aonde demos nosso primeiro beijo.

- Awwwwn você ainda lembra ?

- Como poderia esquecer ?

Eles foram para a árvore, Gina não parava de sorrir desde então, quem diria que ele se lembraria do primeiro beijo deles. Se fosse qualquer um com certeza não lembraria, mas ele não era qualquer um. Ele era seu... para sempre.

Ele sentou- se lá e ela se acomodou em seu peito. Ela era íncrivel, conseguia deixá-lo nas nuvens com apenas um toque. Nem Cho conseguia fazer isso com ele.

- Sabe ? Eu ainda não consigo esquecer o que você fez naquele trem - disse Harry

- Eu só tava protegendo o que é meu !

- E desde quando eu sou seu ?

- Desde 2 anos atrás quando me beijou embaixo dessa árvore- disse ela séria

- Você tem razão

- Tenho mesmo, acha que eu vou deixar qualquer uma daquelas dar em cima de você ? Mas nem morta.

- Eu sei disso, e eu até gostei do que fez, eu não ia querer outra Ordem das Desesperadas atrás de mim né

Ela apenas gargalhou, ele adorava seu sorriso, o som da sua voz , o seu hálito doce enfim... ele adorava tudo nela.

- Eu acho melhor voltarmos, alguém do castelo já deve ter acordado

- Ah não Gina ! Vamos ficar mais um pouco ?

- Tá bom ! Só 5 minutos tá Sr. Potter ?

- Tá bom Sra. Potter !

- Me chamou de quê ?

- De Sra. Potter.

- Porque ? - perguntou ela super assustada

- Porque cedo ou mais tarde vamos nos casar não vamos ? - disse ele acariciando com o polegar as maçãs do rosto dela.

- Mais tarde... - disse ela se levantando e ficando de joelhos

- Quando ? - disse ele se levantando e ficando de frente para ela

- Daqui há... 2 anos- disse ela se aproximando

- Poderia ser daqui há 2 horas ? - disse ele a segurando pela cintura

- Bobo ! Você tá mesmo muito apaixonado por mim ! - disse ela roçando os ábios no lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Estou mesmo... - disse ele puxando ela para cima dele e se deitaram na grama.

- Tenho que confessar... também to muito apaixonada por você - disse Gina mexendo em uma das madeixas negras dele.

- Vem cá, me dá seus lábios - disse ele a beijando, queria que relembra-se o primeiro beijo deles.

- Você... não você ... você é íncrivel - disse Gina

Pois é... Harry Potter conseguia fazer coisas que sua namorada queria, mesmo sem ela querer. Ele conseguiu com perfeição reproduzir o primeiro beijo deles. Embaixo daquela árvore. Aquilo ficou na história, talvez verão mais tarde... TALVEZ.

n/a OOOi gente . Tudo bem ? Eu sei que o chapter tá curto mais eu só tive tempo de fazer uma cenazinha de romance de H/G e no próximo será de Romione e prometo que vou fazer maior ok ?

lembrem-se que tem continuação e o nome é Um pouco antes do depois. Bijinhos pra Barbs que tá acompanhando e eu mandando rascunhos para ela por e-mailpara ver se tá bom ashuashuhs LOVE YOU GUYS !


	3. Pés torcidos podem trazer um sorriso

Chapter 4 - Pés torcidos podem trazer um sorriso

* Poucos meses depois...

O time da Grifinória tinha treino marcado no campo de quadribol naquela noite. Foi tudo ótimo e esse ano prometia já que a primeira partida seria contra a Sonserina. Gina e os outros batedores saíram cedo já que Harry estava treinando gols com Ron. Ele saiu cedo já que tinha defendido a maior parte das goles lançadas e Harry sempre dava 15 voltas no campo e sempre era o último a sair desde que se tornou capitão do time, e é claro que ela sabia disso porque antes de começarem a namorar ela era o time de quadribol e sempre observava um vulto sobrevoando o campo.

Ela para fazer uma surpresinha esperou até todos saírem até ficar sozinha no vestiário e se escondeu atrás de alguns armários. Quando ele chegou foi direto para a parte onde estava o seu armário e o abriu-o. Gina estava vindo na ponta dos pés e dava para ver o que tinha dentro do armário dele : uma muda de roupa, uma toalha, shampoo e sabonete.

Tá normal até aí. Mas quando ele abriu mais a porta do armário, tinha ali, pregado com uma tachinha branca uma foto de Gina e ele, Harry queria bater essa foto igual a que seus pais fizeram, perto da fonte onde dançavam abaçados e deram um beijinho. Ela lembrava perfeitamente desse dia.

Gina simplesmente não acreditava que ele estivesse tão apaixonado por ela, ele só ficou ali admirando aquela foto como se disesse ' Queria que estivesse aqui' ou ' eu tenho que andar até o castelo para te ver ?'

- Adivinha quem é ? - disse ela tampando os olhos dele com as mãos

- E tem como confundir essas mãos macias e essa voz doce ? - disse ele tirou as mãos dos olhos dele enquanto ele virava para ficar de frente para ela.

- Não sabia que você colocava fotos na porta do seu armário - disse ela

- Só ponho a sua, para cada vez que eu abra uma porta você esteja através dela

- Você anda muito romântico Sr Potter - disse ela brincando

- Você deveria saber que a razão está bem na minha frente...Sra. Potter - disse ele antes de beijá-la. Ela gemeu, tipo como se quisesse que ele não tivesse dito aquilo - o que foi ? você está bem ?

- Eu estou é que... eu não sei se quero me casar logo agora, eu tenho 17 e você vai fazer 18 - disse ela ainda com os braços envolta dele

- Eu sei, e eu também não quero me casar logo que terminar Hogwarts. Eu só quero garantir que você seja minha para sempre - disse Harry.

- Eu sou sua e sempre serei, acha que eu esperei tanto tempo para te deixar depois de quase 3 anos de namoro. Eu quero casar com você, ter nossa casa, nossos filhos,nosso trabalho e coninuemos como estamos, mas isso tem que esperar um pouco.

- Você tem razão- disse ele baixando a cabeça - mas eu posso te chamar de Sra. Potter não posso ?

- Só quando estivermos sozinhos, não frente do Ron senão ele pira - disse Gina tirando uma gargalhada dele.

- Me beija e não recua nunca mais

- Eu prometo - disse Gina o beijando com vontade. Eles sentaram num banco largo que tinha ali e continuaram assim.

Harry começou a se inclinar cada vez mais sobre ela até que ela deitou no banco e ele ficou em cima dela a beijando. Os beijos iam se aprofundando cada vez mais e Gina passeava com suas mãos no cabelo molhado de Harry. Ainda estavam com o uniforme de quadribol cheio de lama mas isso não os impediu de nada até que ...

- Não é melhor nós tomarmos um banho e vestir roupas sem ser esse uniforme ? - disse Harry

- Então tá, a gente vai ter que voltar para o castelo e ... AAAII - disse Gina, ela escorregou no piso molhado e seu tornozelo estava torcido - Harry meu tornozelo , AI

- Você tem que ir para a ala hospitalar Gina

- Não tem como eu andar até lá, vai ter que me carregar né !

- Tá calma - disse ele a erguendo do chão numa só íncrivel como ele era forte

Ele a carregou e ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço e encostou seu rosto no peio dele para se acalmar um não se decidia : corria para chegar mais rápido mas isso provavelmente deixaria Gina com mais dor ou andaria devagar para que o tornozelo dela não esbarrasse em nada que pudesse piorá-lo. Achou um meio termo, ele estava andando um pouquiiinho rápido do que o normal.

Quando chegaram na ala hospitalar, que na verdade estava completamente vazia com apenas Madame Pomfrey fazendo algumas anotações.

- Por Merlin, o que houve com ela Sr. Potter ? - perguntou a enfermeira o guiando para uma maca branca

- Torceu o tornozelo - disse ele apontando para o tornozelo de Gina - o piso do vestiário estava molhado e ela escorregou.

Gina permaneceu calada enquanto Madame Pomfrey enfaixava seu tornozelo, além da expressões que ela fazia toda vez que a enfermeira mexia seu pé para o outro lado. Logo depois, a enfermeira do castelo trouxe uma poção num tom de coral que servia para torções e no outro dia ela estaria melhor. Ela saiu da sala e foi para dentro do seu escritório.

- Vai querer passar a noite aqui ? - perguntou Harry

- Não sei mas... - ela disse esbanjando um sorriso - Se eu dormir aqui, você vai poder dormir aqui do meu lado - ela deu outro sorriso e este dizia '' por favooooooooor''

- Tá bom, mas eu só vou no dormitório tomar um banho e trocar de roupa - disse ele se abaixando para dar um beijo da bocecha dela - Já volto.

Harry estava passando pelo buraco do retrato. Quando Ron lhe perguntou aonde Gina e ele estavam e ele disse que estavam no vestiário e depois foram para a ala hospitalar pois ela tinha torcido o tornozelo no chão molhado.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem para jogar semana que vem não vai ?- disse ele preocupado

- Está preocupado com o jogo ao invés da sua irmã ?- disse ele - Mas ela já vai poder andar amanhã

- Eu tenho que estudar. Mione disse que tenho que me concetrar nos N.I.E.M s - disse ele rolando os olhos

- Então tá, eu vou ficar lá com ela - disse ele saindo pelo buraco do retrato já tomado banho e com roupas limpas - Não me espere - murmurou ele para si mesmo, sorte que Ron não ouviu.

Ele já estava abrindo a porta de madeira da ala hospitalar. Gina estava na maca inclinada para frente quase sentada com o tornozelo enfaixado. Ela parecia que já tinha tomado banho e estava com roupas limpas e secas.

- Oi - disse ela com a voz fraca. Talvez a poção a deixasse com sono mas ela abriu um espaço para que ele se sentasse

- Oi amor - disse Harry pegando nos cabelos dela e acariciando seu rosto- Sente-se melhor ?- perguntou ele. Gina assentiu com a cabeça

- Madame Pomfrey já foi dormir, disse que tinha que acordar de cedo para sair do castelo e comprar alguma poção ou alguma coisa assim.

- Aquela poção que ela fez para mim serve para reconstruir a torção e colocar ele no lugar e como analgésico - disse ela sorrindo

- Que bom - disse Harry - fiquei muito preocupado- Parecia doer bastante com o grito que você deu no vestiário

- Eu não queria te assustar e eu até consegui reprimir enquanto você me carregava - disse Gina

Depois de algum temp,ele foi se abaixando lentamente, chega Gina podia sentir o calor dele. Ele a beijou, mas era um beijo preocupado, ele nem usou sua língua. Era apenas como se ele estivesse acariciando os lábios dela. Quando pararam, eles ainda tinham fôlego o que não era algo muito comum. Eles sempre perdiam o fôlego na maioria das vezes, menos em selinhos ( claro nè, quem é que vai perder o fôlego num selinho ?)

- O que foi isso ? - Gina perguntou surpresa

- O que foi o que ? - perguntou ele espantado

- Esse ... beijo - ela disse - Você nunca tinha me beijado assim

- Mas esse é o beijo quando eu to preocupado e quando você está vulnerável e quando não quero ser violento quando estou preocupado - disse Harry - Porque ? Não gostou ? - continuou ele brincando

- Precisa perguntar ?- disse Gina fazendo a mesma coisa o beijando suavemente como ele havia feito anteriormente

Ele foi aprofundando o beijo, cada vez mais bem lentamente. E aquela história que ela estava vulnerável ? Não existia mais e ela não ligava, só queria sentir os lábios dele. E nossa ! Ele sabia beijar muuuito bem e ela não podia negar.

- Sabe... - disse ela segurando os ombros dele para que se encarassem - você sabe beijar bem, aonde aprendeu hein ?

- Fui pegando a prática com você- disse ele voltando a beijá-la do mesmo jeito de antes. Apenas suavemente, sem pressa como se o tempo fosse deles, não importava se as horas passasem até que começou a se aprofundar

Harry de repente passou a mão pelo seu rosto, depois seu pescoço, seus ombros que consiguiu abaixar um das alças da blusa dela. Até que a mão percorreu todo o seu braço até chegar na cintura e ir escorregando até as coxas e panturrilha sentindo as curvas dela pelos jeans que ela usava. Ele foi subindo até encontrar uma brecha na blusa dela e começar a acariciar a cintura dela enquanto Gina só afagava a camiseta dele e mexia no seu cabelo.

- Harry ...não - ela o reprimiu quando sentiu que a mão que estava na cintura começava a ir para as costas quase chegando na barra do seu soutien

- Calma, eu não queria fazer isso, não agora e nem aqui com certeza - disse ele olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos

- Você é mesmo o melhor namorado de Hogwats - disse Gina

- Só de Hogwarts ? - disse Harry brincando - Desde que eu seja seu , já me contento... - disse ele lhe arrancando o mesmo beijo suave de antes.

- Harry, pode pegar aquele copo ali em cima daquela bancada ? A dor está voltando - disse ela apontando para a bancada bem a frente dele.

- Claro- disse ele indo pegar aquele cálice

Gina tomou a poção bem rápido e deixou aquele copinho na mesinha de cabeçeira do lado da sua cama. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo apenas sorrindo um para o outro. Até que os olhos de Gina foram se estreitano e sua postura começou a ficar mais relaxada e começou a murmurar de sono. Harry pensou que ela estaria sentindo alguma dor já que começou a franzir a testa e morder os lábios como se reprendesse um 'ai' :

- Ei - disse ele se sentando na poltrona no lado esquerdo dela e perguntando num sussuro - você está bem ? ainda esta doendo ?

- Eu... estou - disse Gina com a voz fraca - Eu quero... dor...mir

- Aquela poção deve ter uma parte da poção do sono - disse Harry - Durma, está tudo bem

- Não, eu queria ... passar a noite com... você - disse com aquela vozinha bem fofa de sono tocando no rosto dele. Ele inclinou o corpo para onde ela estava e disse bem próximo do seu ouvido

- Você fica fofa quando está assim dengosa - disse ele - E não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui quando acordar. Boa noite, minha Gina- disse-lhe dando um beijo de boa noite

Ele se deitou na poltrona que tinha uma extensão que ele poderia esticar as pernas. Até que era confortável. Gina pegou a mão dele e se virou para o lado que ele estava, assim ele poderia observá-la enquanto dormia. Ela não sabia que ele gostava de vê-la dormir. Houve um dia que ele a pegou cochilando no sofá da sala comunal e ela simplesmente parecia um anjo. Ele definitivamente não merecia algo tão bom como Gina mas ele sabia que eram feitos um para o outro. Existia apenas uma realidade no mundo nesse momento : Gina.

Harry encostou a cabeça e adormeceu no mesmo instante, pensando qual seriam os planos de amanhã. Deixaria o dia livre e estudaria no domingo, fazer as lições mas é claro, do lado dela.

* Na manhã seguinte, na ala hospitalar...

Gina havia acordado e se sentia melhor. Seu tornozelo parara de doer e podia movê-lo. Madame Pomfrey antes de sair do castelo ( ela iria voltar de tarde ok !) que encontrou Harry acordado ajeitando a perna de Gina que saiu para fora da cama, ele tinha despertado já que ele houvia ela gemer e murmurar para si mesmo enquanto dormia. A enfermeira deu as instruções para Harry quando Gina acordasse, e se ela não acordasse, ele teria de acordá-la , por mais que isso doesse ( hihi sempre quis escrever assim que alguém tivesse que acordar outra mesmo que não quisesse).

- Harry ? - perguntou Gina

- Bom dia - disse ele - Madame Pomfrey disse que era para você tomar isso - disse ele lhe entregando um cálice com uma poção cinza

- Espera. Você saiu daqui de madrugada ?- perguntou ela

- Você estava com a perna para fora da cama por volta das 3 horas e eu ouvi você murmurar de dor mas você não acordou. Então eu levantei e coloquei sua perna numa posição confortável - disse Harry

- Obrigada - disse Gina - Você é com certeza a pessoa mais gentil que eu já conheci - continuou ela com um sorriso no rosto

- É ótimo que você pense assim- disse Harry - E eu apenas acho que não mereço tanto !

- Você me merece assim como eu mereço você - disse ela segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos

- Eu te amo tanto - disse Harry sussurando no ouvido dela

Nisso, Gina conseguiu o surpreender : agarrou seu pescoço com os braços e o abraçou e conseguiu ficar em pé desse jeito e conseguir andar alguns passos com o pé que estava torcido. Ela tirou o queixo do ombro dele para ficar de frente para Harry. Ela esticou os dois pés para alcançar a altura dele e lhe deu um beijo suave como o da noite passada.

- Já posso ficar de pé - disse Gina se segurando nos ombros dele - podemos ir para o salão principal tomar café depois ir dar um passei em Hogsmeade ?

- Claro. Mas nós podemos ir para o dormitório tomar um banhoo, trocar de roupa e sair - disse Harry - E aí ? Concorda ?

- Claro que sim - disse Gina sorrindo

Eles foram até o dormitório tomar um banho e trocarem de roupa. Quando Gina chegou no dormitório, encontrou Hermione e como sempre com um livro na mão e estava deitada na sua cama.

- Ei - disse Hermione - já está melhor ? o Ron me contou que você torceu o tornozelo.

- O que ? - disse Gina - Ah é! Já está melhor, Harry me ajudou bastante ontem a noite

- Bem que eu senti falta dele ontem - comentou ela - ele deve ter voltado tarde né !

- Bem... - disse Gina meio sem graça - é que na verdade... ele não voltou ontem pro dormitório - disse ela com a expressão do rosto '' tem algo errado com isso ?''

- Ahh - disse Mione se enterrando mais no livro - Tá bom então

- Ele e eu vamos á Hogsmeade hoje - comentou Gina - quer ir com a gente ?

- O Ron me convidou para ir lá hoje também- disse ela se levantando - essa roupa ficou bem em mim ?- ela estava usando uma bermuda jeans clara que ia até dois dedos acima do joelho, uma blusa rosa escura e uma sapatilha branca. Seus cabelos não estavam tão cheios, estavam com cachos bem definidos e grossos.

- Está linda - disse ela - eu vou tomar banho e me vestir. Escolhe alguma coisa que talvez o Harry goste? Por favor ?

- Claro - respondeu Hermione - Onde está seu malão ?

- Embaixo da minha cama .

Logo que Gina saiu do chuveiro estava enrolada com uma toalha e com outra tentando secar um pouco os cabelos molhados. Ela viu que estava na cama uma blusa com mangas longas verdes clara, um shorts jeans azul escuro um pouco mais curto que o de Hermione e sandálias gladiadoras nude que Angelina havia lhe dado de aniversário.

- Ficou ótimo Mione - disse Gina - estou gostando. Deve ter alguém no meio te inspirando !

- E saiba que ele tem cabelos tão ruivos quanto os seus - disse ela rindo

- Eu já vou então. A gente se encontra lá então ?

- Claro !

* Algum tempo depois no Três Vassouras...

Gina estava conversando animadamente com Harry. Na verdade ela estava falando até demais, não que isso o incomodasse, era apenas a prova de que ele a tinha deixado feliz já que ela não parava de contar o que aconteceu com ela e Mione no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. E ele não resistiu mais, a pegou pelo punho e a beijou para que ela ficasse totalmente sem reação

- Ótimo jeito de me calar - disse ela

- É - disse Harry concordando

-Mesmo que esteja falando ou calada faça isso, tá bem - disse Gina sorrindo pra ele

- Posso fazer de novo - disse ele segurando a cintura dela

- Ninguém tá impedindo - disse Gina antes de beijá-lo denovo dessa vez, bem mais devagar

Eles não peceberam nada, já que estavam no fundo do pub, foi onde Ron flagrou Gina beijando Dino anos atrás. Mas enfim, vários casais ali estavam se beijando. Claro que aquilo não era o Madame Pudfoot, mas era um lugar que eles poderiam sozinhos.

Até que eles ouviram um pigarro conhecido e tinham certeza de quem era. Eles se viraram rapidamente para ponder fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Ron e Hermione estavam na frente deles e Mione parecia estar tentando puxar o braço de Ron como se quissesse o tirar o chão, mas ele só observava os dois com os braços cruzados.

- Vocês querem se sentar com a gente ? - perguntou Harry

- Claro - disse Mione- totalmente absorta dos olhares que Gina e Ron trocavam, (n/a really weird ! )

- Você vão querer cerveja amanteigada ? - perguntou Harry - Vamos lá pedir Hermione ? - Harry puxou Mione antes que Ron ou Gina se oferecesse para ir junto.

- Tá Harry, já sei o que você quer saber - disse Hermione de uma vez só - o Ron voltou com aquele negócio de não gostar muito do melhor amigo dele namorar e se agarrar com a irmã dele.

- 4 cervejas amanteigadas e duas com um pouco de gengibre - disse Harry para o garçom que estava no balcão - dá para percebar bastante. E nós não nos agarramos, nós nos beijamos só isso. Como se vocês dois nunca tivessem se agarrado antes - ela só riu

- É verdade - disse Hermione - Vamos fazer 18 anos, ele tem que aceitar isso.

- Deixa que eu pago Mione - disse Harry deixando 4 galeõs e 8 sicles na bancada e pegou os dois copos enquanto Hermione pegava os outros dois.

- Acha que eu devo conversar com ele ?- perguntou Mione - ele me disse que você estava meio distante dele por causa da Gina, mas que também queria ficar sozinho comigo.

- Então eu não vejo o porque dele estar assim ! - disse Harry se calando logo que chegaram perto da mesa onde estavam.

Ron e Gina continuavam se encarando com raiva, parecia até telapatia de irmãos. Gina já estava começando a ficar com a face mais rubra, destacando cada vez mais suas pequininas sardas ao redor do nariz e abaixo dos olhos.

- Aqui ruivinha, cerveja amanteigada com um pouco de gengibre - disse Harry lhe entregando o copo cheio quase transbordando

- Harry, eu acho que a que você está segurando é a minha - disse ela logo depois que provou um gole - não estou sentindo o gosto de gengibre

- Ah ! Toma, essa é a que tem gengibre - disse ele lhe entregando o outro copo

- Tudo bem ! - disse ela começando a tomar a outra cerveja amanteigada

- Ruivinha ? - Ron repetiu o que Harry disse para Gina

- O que tem de errado com isso ? - perguntou a ruiva, agora ficando realmente vermelha de raiva

- Só acho estranho - disse ele bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada

- Ah tá ! Como se eu fosse loira né, Ron ! - disse ela em tom de desafio - e até parece que você não chamou a Mione com algum apelido carinhoso.

- Tá ! Venceu ! - Ron disse - e eu só chamo ela com apelidos carinhosos quando estamos sozinhos

- Você é que não tem coragem de demonstrar que gosta da Mione tanto quanto o Harry gosta de mim !

- Pode ter certeza que eu tenho sim ! - nisso, Ron se virou para Hermione, segurou sua nuca por dentre os cachos dela e a beijou. Não foi um beijo qualquer, era um beijou bom ! (n/a : be gooood )

- Tá, parabéns Ron ! - Gina disse mais alto - provou que, você sabe beijar de língua, que você consegue chamar a atenção de todo mundo no pub - disse ela apontando para ele olhar e vários casais olhavam para os dois - que você não sabe que para beijar sem chamar atenção tem que ser do lado que o Harry e eu estamos e que você sempre será aquele ruivo teimoso !

Harry e Mione tentaram abafar algumas risadinhas, enquanto Gina ainda o encarava com um sorriso bem maroto. Ron apenas olhava para Mione com os olhos arregalados querendo dizer '' QUER PARAR ?''

- Tá bom, vamos parar com isso ok? - disse Gina - Harry vamos na Dedosdemel ?

- Claro ! - respondeu ele - deixa eu só terminar de tomar o resto do copo - e ele virou o copo de cerveja amanteigada

- Tomará que tenha novos sabores e balinhas de diabretes

* Horas depois na sala comunal...

Harry e Gina estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Gina estava sentada naquelas pequenos acentos acolchoados de frente para a poltrona para apoiar os pés. Estava com metade do braço no ombro dele e Harry estava de costas para ela fitando o chão, logo ela viu.

Gina percebeu que Harry estava super 'upset' e estava começando a ficar preocupada. Ela não gostava de vê-lo assim, agora que estava tudo no mundo bruxo e ele sempre estava com sorriso no rosto toda vez que estava com ela.

- Hey... - disse ela puxando o rosto dele para olhar para ela, mas quando fez isso ele desviou e continuou fitando o chão- o que foi que te deu ?

- Eu não sei Gin, simplesmente não sei - disse ele

- É por causa do meu irmão não é ? - perguntou Gina

Harry apenas acentiu com a cabeça e ela murmurou um ''sabia "

- Harry ... - ela mexeu as mãos como tentasse explicar algo - você sabe como ele é Harry

- É. Sei bem como ele é - disse ele olhando para sua namorada. Ela havia prendido os cabelos ruivos numa trança e colocou um arco azul e parecia que havia ficado um pouco exposta ao sol, já que suas maçãs do rosto estavam meio douradinhas. Ela estava e sempre seria linda que o fazia sorrir. E foi isso que fez.

- Por que está sorrindo ?- perguntou Gina sorrindo junto

- Nada - disse ele olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela - eu gosto de ser seu.

Ela lhe arrancando um beijo suave mas que demorou um pouquinho. Enquanto ele passava as mãos cuidadosamente no cabelo dela, Gina afagava sua blusa. Até que ouviram um alguém pigarreando perto deles.

Logo eles se separaram e viraram para ver quem era. Observaram que os alunos já estavam voltando aos pouquinhos do Salão Principal e ninguém menos que Ron Weasley estava observando eles abraçados.

- Gina- disse Ron - posso falar com você no meu dormitório ?

- O que é agora ?- perguntou ela se levantando e fazendo cara feia para o irmão

- Podemos conversar lá em cima ou não ? - insistiu ele

- Tá - disse ela puxando a mão de Harry para subirem até lá

Chegando lá, Gina entrou direto e se acomodou na cama que Harry dormia, enquanto o próprio Harry fazia o mesmo e ficava do lado dela. Ron apenas ficou em pé, com os braços cruzados e com a cara amarrada para os dois.

- Já pararam para pensar que vocês passam tempo demais juntos ? - perguntou ele encarando os dois

- Ai Ron ! - disse Gina tirando o braço de Harry que estava ao redor do seu ombro para se levantar e olhar bem fundo para ele - Tá com ciúmes de mim porque não tem o seu melhor amigo sempre com você.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes - disse ele

- Não foi uma pergunta Ron - disse Gina - você o teve por 5 anos, para vocês era a coisa mais simples do mundo. Era apenas a Mione, o Harry e você, até quado você implicava com a Hermione ficavam só vocês dois e me deixavam de lado como se eu fosse um nada. E agora quando eu finalmente fico com alguém que me diz um 'eu te amo' sincero, você tem todo o prazer de querer ele mais tempo para você. E foi ele quem ficou comigo quando eu quebrei o tornozelo ? VOCÊ É MEU IRMÃO ! - ela percbeu que já estava gritando quando Harry segurou seus ombros.

- Eu não disse nada disso Gina - disse ele com um pouco mais de severidade

- Então o que quis dizer ?Hã ? - perguntou Gina - você preferiria que eu e o Harry terminassemos não é ? DIZ ! - falou ela chorando

- Gina... - mas ele não pode nem terminar a frase e ela já havia saído do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Ron tentou ir atrás mas viu só a sombra dela e o buraco do retrato se fechando e Hermione subindo na direção das escadas.

- Ron, por que a Gina saiu daqui chorando ? - ela viu que Harry também estava no quarto - AI MEU DEUS HARRY ! Vocês terminaram ? - perguntou Mione

- Pergunta pro seu namorado o que ele fez com a irmã dele - falou Harry já quase na porta do dormitório - Nós nunca vamos terminar, e que fique claro! - disse ele saindo do quarto.

- Ron o que você fez ? - perguntou Hermione chegando mais perto dele

- Eu só disse que ela passa muito tempo com o Harry - disse ele olhando para ela - só hoje eu os peguei se beijando 2 vezes

- Então você prefere ter o Harry sempre com você do que a vê-la feliz ?- perguntou Mione passando a mão pelo seu braço

- Você tem razão ! - disse Ron já por vencido. Ele tinha que admitir que errou, ele já era homem e não adiantava mais ficar com essa coisa de criança, tinha que aceitar que seu melhor amigo estava namorando sua irmã - eu vou procurar a Gina e me desculpar !

- Não, não e não - disse Hermione o parando - procura ela amanhã quando estiver mais calma. E além do mais... se o Harry estivesse aqui a gente poderia fazer isso ? - disse ela segurando seus ombros e o beijando.

Enquanto isso Hary estava uma missão : encontrar Gina ! Aonde quer que ela estivesse, ele teria que achá-la. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse no corujal, já que ano retrasado eles namoravam escondido do Ron e sempre iam no corujal para ficarem... a sós podemos dizer assim.

Harry tinha um atalho para chegar lá mais rápido, então ele subia até o sétimo andar e levitava algumas pedras grandes e formava uma ponte simples e poderia chegar lá em 5 minutos.

Ele passou pelo local da Sala Precisa, mas não ligou muito, até que quando se afastou um pouco dali, ele ouviu um 'snif' e um choro baixinho de uma garota e voltou para passar para a porta e começar a pensar repetidamente : ''eu preciso encontrar a Gina, eu preciso encontrar a Gina'' até que uma porta de carvalho entalhada com dealhes de círculos onde havia flores e uma maçaneta cilíndrica.

Ele a abriu e viu que a sala estava completamente limpa, sem aquelas pilhas gigantescas de livros velhos. Como Goyle havia incendiado a sala inteira ano passado, Minerva mandou tirar tudo de lá e reformá-la para que desaparecesse o que as pessoas não queriam ver e aparecesse apenas o que elas quisessem. Agora, havia ali uma lareira acessa crepitando algumas faíscas e um sofá vermelho ( como se fosse um sofá-cama o suficiente para caber 3 pessoas ali ).

Havia ali, uma ruiva aparentemente triste deitada no sofá, encostada nos seus próprios braços e fazendo algumas chamas levantarem com a própria varinha e depois a fazia desaparecer. Quando ela fez levitar mais uma chama, Harry fez levitar outra também só que com o formato de um coração.

- Sei que é você, Harry - disse ela se levantando e ficando sentada e olhando para ele. Dava para ver o caminho das lágrimas nas suas bochechas douradas naquela noite - senta aqui comigo ?

- Claro - disse ele se sentando ali e Gina se aconchegou em seu ombro. Harry envolveu o seu braço ao redor dela, para que chegasse mais perto.

- Eu não quero que a amizade de vocês acabe - disse Gina - sabe que eu nunca iria pedir para você fazer isso, não é ? - continua ela olhando para ele e Harry abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Eu sei que não - respondeu Harry enxugando mais uma lágrima teimosa do rosto dela

- Eu só queria que ele quisesse a minha felicidade - disse Gina - sinto falta dele - continuou ela começando a chorar e soluçar no ombro de Harry.

- Não acha melhor falar com ele ? - disse Harry se virando para ficar de frente para ela

- Eu não quero falar com o Ron hoje - respondeu ela enxugando mais as lágrimas que estavam chegando no queixo - me desculpa ?

- Pelo o quê ? - perguntou ele, surpreso

- Por te querer só para mim ! - respondeu Gina - E não te dar tempo para se divertir com meu irmão !

- Você não tem culpa nenhuma. Eu quis ficar mais tempo com você,e não por que eu não tive escolha - afirmou ele - mas porque eu te amo ! - continuou agora segurando o rosto delicado dela com as duas mãos.

- Eu também te amo ! - respondeu ela o abraçando

- E além do mais - continuou Harry - Mione me disse que ele não ligava muito se eu tivesse me afastado um pouco. Ele confessou para ela que se eu estivesse sempre com ele, Ron não poderia dar uns amassos na Mione !

- O que ?- repetiu Gina, agora sua respiração estava muito rápida e ela começou a levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro no tapete que havia lá, bem de frente do grande sofá - ele não se importava mas agora se importa ?

- É. Eu acho que eu acabei de te falar isso - concluiu Harry se levantando e ficando mais perto dela segurando suas duas mãos - vamos falar com ele amanhã ?

- Tá. Tudo bem ! Mas... - disse Gina envolvendo o tronco de Harry e levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ela era apenas 5 centímetro mais baixa que ele - eu não quero voltar agora para a Sala Comunal, com certeza o Ron tá lá ou está no dormitório e a Mione vai estar no dormitório também e não quero ficar dando nenhuma explicação.

- Sempre consegue ler minha mente não é, Gin ? - segurava sua cintura firme e a trazendo mais perto

- Podemos falar com ele amanhã ok ? Agora eu só quero ficar aqui, deitadinha com você ! - ela se deitou puxando ele, e se acomodou um seu peito bem definido e Harry apenas acariciou os cabelos ruivos, lisos e macios

- Bom sonhos - sussurou ele em seu ouvido quando percebeu que ela havia pegado no sono, beijou sua testa. Viu que mesmo que tivesse uma lareira ali, estava frio e batendo uma brisa gelada pela pequena janela. Ele conjurou uma manta e cobriu ela até os ombros e pode se cobrir também, já que era grande.

Ela se remexeu um pouquinho e respirou um pouco fundo e Harry a segurou mais forte o que a fez dar um meio sorriso. Adormeceram ali mesmo na Sala Precisa, amanhã seria domingo e eles iriam estudar na biblioteca, os NIEMs seriam daqui a 3 meses e eles teriam que estudar desd então. Se nos NOMs eram difíceis, imagine os NIEMs ? Mas nada disso importava agora, aquele era um momento incondicional, não tinha problemas, preocupações e nem irmãos chatos que não entendiam o namoro da irmã mais nova. Era apenas Harry e Gina, e sempre seria assim sem nenhuma complicação. Mas tarde lembrariam desse momento e teria uma pessoinha a mais ali !

(n/a ooooi genteeee. Vou dedicar essa fic para outra pessoa, minha amiga Duda. Quando a gente saiu na quarta feira ela simplesmente disse '' Eu só quero ser uma escritora, morar em Londres, fazer a Bloomsbury publicar meu livro e te por na dedicatória '' eu fiquei vomitando arco-íris ! Esse é meu sonho hauhsushsu. Espero que estejam gostando e que nopróximo capítulo vai ser mais Romione ou também pode mudar a primeira síbala dessa palavra! Aguardem XOXO )


End file.
